


Lost, Stolen

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of the Marauder's Map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, Stolen

They weren't under the invisibility cloak. Even three of them didn't fit anymore. It also took up too much space, and ease of movement was imperative when one was preparing an attack on Slytherins' home turf.

They could have blamed James. He had taken his glasses off because the round frames tended to catch the light. But Wormtail, in animal form, had only been able to give a few second's warning while the others had been checking another part of the map.

Filtch, suspicious as always, took the large, now blank square of parchment and locked it into his office.


End file.
